


Mad Winchesters

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I gave cas a new name for this story, M/M, Multi, he will get his real one back later, sorry for the confusion!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Winchesters were in the world of Mad Max?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Impala rumbled through the expansive desert. Sam glanced fearfully at his older brother; the whoops of the war boys were way too close. “Come on Dean, Fang it!”  
“I’m already fanging it as fast as she’ll go!”  
Sam glanced behind them again, hazel eyes wide with fear.  
Dean bounced them over a sand dune with a curse. The Impala creaked in protest and Dean cursed again. “I know Baby, I know!” He patted the dashboard.  
“Don’t damage the black car bad! I want it!” Shouted a war boy.  
“Like hell!” Snarled Dean throwing a flaming Molotov out the window towards the speaker.  
Three cars full of war boys closed in to fill the place their fallen comrades’ vehicle left.  
“Damn it! Sam make another one!”  
“Dean! What the hell were you thinking getting so close to the citadel in broad daylight!?” Sam shouted as he did what he was told. Once the rag was lit, Dean lobbed it out the window again.  
“Shut it Sammy!” I didn’t think we were going to be caught!”  
“Oh yes, A loud black car won’t draw any attention from a well defended fortress! If we die I’m haunting your ass!” Sam crawled half out the window and fired a round from an ancient shotgun. His aim was true and a lancer fell from his perch. Sam reloaded and shot again, cracking another car’s windshield. He had to duck back into the car to avoid a lance thrown in retaliation and just barely avoided the flames of the explosion.  
Dean locked the gas down so he could load another gun.  
Sam was able to get one more shot off before a lance took out the front tire. The Impala veered off sharply before burying her front end into a sand dune.  
Dean and Sam struggled out of the car but there were too many war boys to fight off. Dean shot one more before the pair were dog piled and silenced with the butt of a gun to their face.  
********

Crash was a war boy who had survived far too many battles and explosions for his age. He had once been an Imperator, but quickly fell from grace for his boys going out soft instead of shiny and chrome. War boys considered Crash cursed and believed he was actively denied Valhalla. One of the things they attributed to this were his dark blue eyes, most war boys had brown eyes. War boys with blue eyes seemed to have a hard time dying glorious. Most just burned out quiet, Valhalla’s gates closed to them. Blue eyes were just too soft.  
The only other war boys who had survived as many deadly encounters as Crash were Ace and the Unlucky Nux. Because of his repeated survival, Crash became well acquainted with wounds and how they heal. The only work he could find was under the wing of the organic mechanic and he began helping put broken war boys back together. Truth be told, as cursed as he seemed to be, the boys would rather be helped by Crash than spend one more minute than they absolutely had to with the Organic.

Crash studied the two ferals in front of him. Compared to most ferals drug in from the desert, they were almost shine to look at. Other than their injuries from their run in with the war boys, they were shockingly healthy. No lumps or bumps, no obvious deformities or missing limbs, they looked strong. He wished the war boys hadn’t been so rough with them, one was nearly dead from being drug behind the vehicles. These two had much more value as blood bags than like this, but the boys claimed the ferals were too dangerous to haul in the cars. The pair had taken out two vehicles and seven war boys.  
Crash tisked and looked them over. The tall one would be fine but the other? They could only wait and see.  
They were both universal donors, which was excellent news. Properly contained, these two could save a lot of war boys. Crash began cleaning their wounds and stitched up what he could. The tall one woke after only a few hours of care. He was quickly chained and muzzled. He snarled and shouted at the smaller feral. Crash learned the smaller one’s name was Dean and the only way to calm the large feral was to chain him close to Dean. Crash tilted his head in curiosity as the large feral continued to rage at him. This would be interesting.  
It took two days for the other to wake up.  
“Awake at last!” Crash smiled and stared when he noticed the color of the feral’s eyes.  
Green.  
Green like the color of growing things.  
“Who the hell are you?” the feral growled.  
“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Crash said seriously.  
The rage left the feral’s eyes and was replaced by a slight amusement. “Is that your full name or…?” A wry smile formed on the feral’s lips.  
Crash tilted his head in confusion. “No my name is Crash…”

Drums echoed down the tunnels from outside. Crash stood taller. His heart beat faster to the rhythm of the drums and his warrior blood coursed through him. He gave a sad little sigh, he was no longer welcome on war parties anymore. He watched the war boys rush past him and the sickly. One war boy, Nux he thought, asked what was going on. It was a question the two ferals echoed.  
Immortan Joe’s prize breeders had been stolen.


	2. Chapter 2

Crash stood silent as he watched the War boy Nux fight to go on the war party. The boy just needed another day or two of healing despite the Organic’s claim of him already being a corpse. There was so much life left in him. Crash watched as every able bodied war boy and some not so able work themselves into a frenzy and leave for the pursuit vehicles. The organic himself was loaded up, leaving the care of all the remaining boys to Crash. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. However, he pushed it aside to start patching up the remaining boys. His two ferals had fallen asleep and there wasn’t much more he could do with them until they were awake.

He made his rounds and a small war pup reached out to him to be held. He wasn’t supposed to indulge them, it made them weaker according to the organic. But he wasn’t here at the moment so Crash picked up the little pup and held him close. He hummed softly, voice rough from disuse but the Pup didn’t seem to mind. He snuggled close and closed his eyes. His head was freshly shaved and he fit well in Crash’s arms. Soon the Pup was asleep and Crash tucked him back in. Crash settled down on the ground close to his ferals but out of reach from the chains. He closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep himself.

Dean awoke again and it was dark in the tunnel. No light streamed in but for tiny slivers of moonlight. He could see the largish shape that was his brother. Good, the freaks haven’t eaten him yet. Dean tried to sit up but didn’t make it far. His injuries still hurt too much for a lot of movement. He could make out the slumped shape of someone against the wall, just out of reach. He would bet money on it being that weird guy with the thousand yard stare. They had to get out of here. He tried to get up again but couldn’t. 

“Sammy!” Dean whispered.

No response. 

“Sammy!” Dean tried again. He couldn’t risk being too loud. 

Sam didn’t seem to hear him. Dean cursed quietly and lay down. There was movement from the lump against the wall. He let out a few chest rattling coughs and a soft groan.   
Great, not only were their captors freaks they were sick too. He’d probably get an infection just staying put.

Crash groaned again and slowly roused himself. The fever left him too cold to sleep. He started to stretch himself out and stood shakily.

Dean observed the shadowy figure. “Should you really be around injured people when you’re sick yourself?” he asked.

“All half-lives are sick. It just depends on when it catches up with you.” Crash coughed a few more times.

“What the hell is a half-life? You’re a human aren’t you?”

Crash tilted his head. “A half-life is not a full life. We have a significantly shortened life span and the only way for us to be considered useful and our lives meaningful is to die historic in the name of the Immortan.”

“What kind of Bullshit is that?”

Crash blinked. “What?”

“You think you can’t be useful or important unless you die in the name of some old dude? What the hell man? That’s messed up.”

“By his hand we were lifted up!” Crash snarled.

Dean stared at him. “What proof do you have?”

“Do you need proof to be devout?”

“Generally if I’m supposed to die for someone yes!”

“You’re a full life feral, how could you possibly understand the importance of this?”

“If it’s so important how come you got stuck here babysitting all of us here huh? Why aren’t you out there throwing your life away for this guy?”

Crash stiffened. “I…I am unfit. I cannot go to the gates of Valhalla. They are closed to me.”

“What did you do, piss on his cereal?”

“….What’s cereal?”

“Dude….you guys really are deprived out here.”

“….It’s the apocalypse. Everyone is deprived.”

“But why are you not allowed your Valhalla or whatever?”

“Apparently I am not good at dying. I kept my boys alive and continue to keep others from going to Valhalla. I…believe that war boys are better alive….so I am not welcome among the gods.”

“Wait, so because you value lives you are not welcome into Valhalla?”

“That is correct. I will take that burden so my other boys can go on and have the after lives they deserve, instead of a mediocre death just because they wanted to impress the Immortan. “

“Don’t you hear how messed up that is.”

“That is how it is done here.”

“Well it sucks here.”

“It’s better than many could ask for. The wretched live much worse lives than war boys do.”

“Just because someone has it worse than you doesn’t lessen the amount of suck you deal with! This system is flawed Crash! Can’t you see something needs to change??”

“From the sounds of it…Imperator Furiosa took things into her own hands.”

“What happens if your Immortan comes back? Things continue as they have??”

“Let me ask you this feral, would you willingly go against whatever god it is you worship? That you knew with all your being is immortal? Who gives you purpose in life? Who gives you food to eat and mother’s milk to drink? Would you openly spit in his face? Furiosa is a full life. She is favored. She has a chance feral. She can run away to the lands beyond the salts. ”

Dean fell silent and Crash’s body was wracked with another coughing fit.   
“…Stop calling me Feral. My name is Dean.”

“We aren’t supposed to get attached to blood bags. I thought it kinder to call you feral than blood bag.”

“What the hell?? Blood bag?? Oh hell no! Sammy! Sammy wake up we gotta go!” Dean started to thrash against his chains, causing some of his wounds to reopen. Sam surged up and tried to break the chains holding him.

“Easy! Easy!” Cried Crash carefully shortening Dean’s chains so he couldn’t thrash and hurt himself worse.

Dean cursed and struggled more. Crash locked Dean’s chains down and gently held his face. “Shhh….Easy…”

“Get the Hell away from Dean!” Sam Snarled. 

Crash made a curious little noise in his throat and stopped his attentions on dean, then slowly approached Sam. 

“No harm will come to your brother….I will watch over the both of you. You will not be harmed while in my care.”

“It doesn’t sound like it. Blood Bag? Sounds like you’re going to eat us or bleed us dry!”

“No, we use your blood to keep war boys up and running. Bleeding you dry would only help maybe a war boy or two. Properly done…blood bags should experience little ill effects.” Crash said carefully.

Sam most certainly did not want to go back but the chains on his hands kept him from lashing out at Crash. Crash put a gentle hand on Sam’s chest and pushed him until his back was against the wall. “Easy easy….everything is going to be just fine.” Said Crash. 

He forced Sam down to sit on the ground as easily as he could, though it got a bit rough because Sam kept fighting. Once on the ground and chained in place once again, Crash lightly pushed the long hair out of Sam’s eyes and rubbed careful circles with his thumbs on Sam’s temples, cheek, and forehead. 

Despite himself, Sam began to feel much calmer.

“What are you doing to Sam??” Asked Dean, his voice pitching higher with panic.

“Putting his mind at ease.”

“Stop it!”

Crash hummed softly but didn’t stop until Sam had quite utterly fallen asleep. He carefully lowered Sam’s head to a more comfortable position and rose to his feet with a quiet cough before turning back to Dean.

“Now, where were we?”


	3. Chapter 3

Crash slowly approached the sleep shelf that Dean was currently chained down to and sat down beside him.  
“Now, I am going to re-stitch your wounds closed so you don’t lose any more blood than necessary alright?”

Dean made an unhappy noise with a curse word attached to it, but Crash just pulled what he needed out of his numerous pockets. He cleaned the needle as best he could and got to work. Dean hissed in pain but stayed fairly still considering the situation. It took Crash a few minutes to patch everything back together, but he was good at his work and his stitches were neat. 

Dean let a few uneven breaths out through his teeth and swallowed. It wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. It was just like when he and Sam had to stitch each other up.   
Crash reached out to touch Dean’s hair. “It’s a pity we’re going to have to cut your brother’s hair…it looks nice. Yours we won’t have to do much with.”

“Hah, good luck getting anywhere near his hair.” 

“Perhaps if he becomes breeding stock after his usefulness as a blood bag runs out he can keep it. He would make strong war pups.”

Dean paled but there was a little shine to Crash’s eyes that made him seem to be joking despite his deadpan voice.

“You would too for that matter. Though I fear your pups would be much smaller than his.”

“Dude I don’t even want to think about that.”

Crash shrugged and put away his needle. 

Dean licked his lips and swallowed. “So what happens if this Furiosa is successful?”

“Then I imagine Joe will return and life will continue as it always has. Perhaps he will be stricter to discourage disobedience.”

“….Ever thought of what might happen If Joe doesn’t come back?”

Crash growled. “He is immortal. That is impossible.”

“I’m sorry to break it to you buddy, but no one is immortal. “

“He is.”

“Alright, alright. He’s immortal. Whatever. What if he doesn’t make it back?”

“…We will have to see if it ever comes to that. One of his sons or another war boy will challenge for the immortan’s position. Life will continue as it always has.”

“Have you ever been anywhere but here?” Dean asked.

“I’ve been on war raids.”

“That isn’t the same. What about across the salt?”

“No one makes it across the salt.”

“Me and my brother did.”

Crash squinted his eyes at Dean and gave his head a little tilt.

“There are places still out there where things aren’t so bad. Hell, there are even places that are still green. If you can make it across the ocean…I hear there are places that are barely even irradiated.”

“What’s an ‘ocean’?” 

Dean could almost hear the air quotations.  
“It’s like, this really big body of water. It’s salty so you can’t drink it, but you can float on it. And you can get away from here on it.”

“Why would I want to leave here…? If..things were to be different, shouldn’t we start here first?”

“Dude, I don’t know if you can fix what’s broken here. Not if your royal pain in the ass comes back.”

Crash bit his lip and glanced around like he was afraid of being caught. “...And if he doesn’t come back... like you suggested? What if we fixed here?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “How exactly would you do that huh? You said so yourself that one of his weird sons or another equally crazy warboy would try and take over. “

There was a slight gleam in Crash’s eye again. “....Not if none of them come back...all that are left here are warpups and warboys too sick to fight…”

Dean tilted his head slightly. “Alright, so what, do you plan to rule all of this?”

Crash wrinkled his brow. “....No, I don’t think I would..”

“How about you let me out of these chains huh? We could think of something then. Maybe me and my brother could help you out.”

“No no, you’re staying there. It’s too early to know what will happen. Until we know, nothing is changing.” Crash said firmly.

Dean groaned. “C’mon!”

Three days passed slowly by. Dean and Sam were both frustrated by the chains but Crash was kind to them. He fed them whatever scraps he could manage and a very sparing amount of water. He hissed at them when they tried to gulp it. “You act as though you’re addicted to it.” He spat.

“We can’t live without it? Everyone is addicted?” Said Sam.

“We make due with very little of it. We mostly drink Mother’s milk.”

Sam and Dean paled. “Dude, what?”

“You can’t survive on that! No wonder you guys are so sick!” Cried Sam.

Crash made an uncomfortable seeming movement. “....you two do seem very healthy despite your madness…” he glanced over at Dean with that piercing gaze of his and he tilted his head.

Dean always felt exposed despite being fully clothed when he did that. “What? Why do you have to stare at me like I’m a piece of meat??”

“I’m calculating.”

“Calculating what?”

“How you managed to get across the salt.”

“We were well supplied before we set out. A ton of water and food. We ran out. That’s why we were trying to find a way into the citadel.” 

“...The Immortan still is not back...perhaps….we could take the supplies we need…”

Dean perked up. “Really? Let us out of these chains and we’ll help you get the supplies. We'll load up Baby and get the hell out of here.”

Crash slowly licked his lips and began to reach towards the chains before the drums echoed out once again. The Immortan’s Giga Horse had been sighted. They were too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s heart dropped. Crash was about to let them go and now he stood stock still listening to the beat of the drums. “H-Hey buddy? You gonna let us out?”

“It’s...too late now...they have returned.” Crash said looking down at the ground. He had been foolish to think he could have another life other than this. He was Half life. He was cursed. This is how it must be.

The drumming stopped and minutes later an uproarious cry echoed from hundreds of voices. Crash’s head snapped up. The Immortan was dead. 

The next few days passed in a blur. Dean and Sam were released from their chains but not allowed to leave the citadel until the upheaval quieted down. Sam wanted to sneak away in the night but Dean wouldn't leave his car. Secretly he couldn't bring himself to leave the sad eyed warboy that had been their caretaker. Crash didn't speak often to dean or sam anymore, or speak at all in general When it was announced that the immortan was dead, it’s like his entire world crashed around him and he no longer knew what to do with himself. He often sat apart from the remaining war boys who looked about as lost and confused as he.

The intimidating woman named Furiosa had taken a temporary control over the citadel and had told all that they were free to control their own lives. Everything would change. Women now moved among the the crumbling architecture with the war pups and the wretched. Water ran freely down the rocky skull at all times and no one had to fear a shortage. Dean watched as the whole population began to hesitantly have hope and stagger back to it’s feet. It was uneasy but laughter slowly began to return to the citadel.

Dean found Crash sitting up high on a crumbling wall one night gazing skyward. Dean swallowed. “hey buddy, whatcha doing up there?”

“is it not obvious? I'm looking at the stars.”

“Why are you stargazing?” he asked and hopped up beside Crash.

“....looking for answers. Nothing else makes sense anymore….so perhaps the bright lights that have been a part of the sky for thousands of years would know better than I.”  
“yeeaah...pretty sure they don't give a shit about us earthlings down here.” Dean said.

Crash shrugged and and sighed. “it’s worth a shot.”

“you could always come with me and Sam.” Dean suggested.

“And go where? Back where you came from? To the ocean? Where dean? Where I'm no longer cursed? “ crash took a shaky breath.

Dean frowned “I don't think you’re cursed.”

“I am.” crash snapped

“....well I’d rather have you, cursed or not.” said Dean.

Crash seemed taken aback. He let out a slow breath and looked back skyward. 

Dean blushed and cleared his throat to change the subject. “I heard that some of the other war boys are changing their names...given it any thought?”

Crash shrugged. “No not really….why would i?”

“Could think of it as a new beginning. One where you aren't cursed? Some sort of redemption?”

Crash paused and slowly nodded. “What do you think it should be?”

Dean shrugged. “Well you like stars and shit, something celestial maybe? Polaris? “

Crash wrinkled his nose. “no no. “

“we could just add an ‘ iel’ to the end? Like Crashiel? No that sounds stupid.” Dean frowned.

Crash shifted. “I like the sound of part of that….what about...Castiel?” 

Dean blinked. “huh...I like the sound of that too.”

“Very well, that’s my name.” he let out a small smile and turned his eyes back towards the heavens.

Dean sat still and let the quiet of the night wash over them. He picked at a thread on his pants until he found his voice again." ...so will you come with me?”

“.....yes. I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

It took three weeks to get a hold of all the supplied they would need to make it to gastown and beyond. The Impala was returned to Dean without much of a fight aside from the sad whimpering of the war pups who had been guarding it. 

Castiel’s eyes shone brighter and brighter with each passing day. A thin layer of fuzzy brown hair began to cover his scalp. Many of the pups had started to grow theirs out too with lack of older war boys to show them how to shave it. 

They loaded down the impala with water and supplies for the journey and they slipped away into the night with the roar of the impala following them like a large beast.

They drove through the night, Cas practically vibrated in the back seat as they drove.   
Once they were a long distance from civilization, Dean turned a knob and music blared from the speakers, startling Cas. He stared at the car with wide blue eyes. “Yours still works??”  
Dean flashed him a mischievous grin. “Yup, I maintained her well.” He said patting the dashboard.  
“None of the ones we ever got ahold of could ever play.” Cas sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of guitar.   
Dean cranked it up louder and sang along. Sam rolled his eyes but joined him while Castiel marvelled at the pair of them. 

After hours of travel, smoke rose in the distance with the rising sun. Cas crawled out of the back window and over the roof of the car. “Hey hey hey what the hell are you doing??” Dean griped.  
Cas didn't answer and sat down on the hood. Dean could see enough to safely drive, though even if he couldn't all he would hit would be a dune or perhaps a cactus, but he was still not thrilled to have the warboy on his hood.

Castiel’s gaze remained fixed on the smoke and he refused to move despite Dean’s loud protests. “Could be trouble.” he said.  
“We know that Cas! That’s why we’re going! We look for trouble, hunt for it if you will, and we try to fix it. Sometimes we get our asses handed to us, but it’s what we do. Saving people, hunting things, the family buisness!” he exclaimed with his green eyes dancing. 

“Dork.” scoffed Sam fondly.

“Damn strait, Cas get back in the frigging car we can handle whatever it is.”

Castiel reluctantly crawled back over the top of the car and back through the window.

“It” was two carloads of scavengers desperately trying to fight off a gigantic segmented worm with a wide mouth and rows and rows of sharp teeth. It was blind but that was the only reason the scavengers had survived as long as they had. Another car lay crushed into pieces behind them and smoke rose from the wreckage. 

Dean whistled at the sight of it. “Whatcha think Sammy?”   
“It looks like it has a tough hide so...we probably need to find a way to blow it up from the inside.” Sam said preparing a Molotov in his lap while he spoke. However, Castiel was already back on the roof, hauling a large black bag with him.

“What the hell is he doing?!” Dean yelped.

“I dunno! Cas, buddy! What are you doing?” Sam asked poking his head out the window, long hair blowing back from his face and the harsh wind causing him to squint.

“Dean is the driver and you have no experience lancing! We can stay farther away from the worm if I throw it instead of you, leave it to me!” Cas said hooking his foot through the bag’s strap and opening the bag with his eyes never leaving the worm.

Sam stared at him but ducked back inside with Dean. “I think he’s going to shove one of those boom sticks down the worm’s throat!”

“Is he frigging nuts??”

Sam shrugged. “He said we could stay farther back, I say we trust him.”

One of the aforementioned sticks exploded on the worm’s thick skin seconds later. “well he can reach it! Let’s seem more appetizing!” Dean said punching the gas.

Cas stumbled slightly on the roof but kept his footing. Dean darted between the scavengers and the worm. The scavengers sped off over a dune. Dean made the engine roar and the worm gave chase. Dean sped ahead of it and turned quickly to face it, nearly slinging Cas off the top.

Cas braced himself and waited for the worm to open it’s mouth again. The worm opened wide to swallow the car whole and Cas threw the explosive spear down it’s throat, eyes blazing with excitement. “What a lovely day!” he cried as the enormous worm blew up from the inside. 

“Get off the roof you crazy bastard!” Dean laughed.

Cas tried to compose himself as he crawled back through the window. “Glory be.” he sighed.  
Dean reached back to rub Castiel’s fuzzy head. “You done good kid.” 

“If I am to be your Lancer I need a proper lancer’s perch so I am not thrown off mid battle.”

“No no, you aren't touching Baby.” said Dean parking the car.

“A removable one then, one that will not scratch the paint?” 

“Maybe, come on, Let’s see if there is anything worth eating on it.”

They salvaged what they could and cooked it on the spot to save their other food for another time.

Castiel watched the brothers curiously. “So I see how we will conserve food, but what happens if we run out of water before we reach another settlement? Will we return to Furiosa?” 

Dean winked at him. “Nah, I have a genius for a little brother. C’mere.” he said standing and heading to the back end of the Impala. He opened the trunk and lifted the bottom, revealing a secret compartment. Most of it consisted of weaponry, but taking up the driver’s side of the compartment, was a tank.  
“Sam invented it. It pulls even the slightest bit of moisture out of the air while we drive. We’re all set.” he beamed and Castiel couldn't help but smile in return. It was infectious.


End file.
